


Us Against the World

by thewaywardwriter



Series: It's a dangerous world out there. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Dis heard the gunshot, it was already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

   By the time Dis had heard the gunshot it was too late, but she was already screaming and turning around to go back,  _to go back,_ to go back to her Dwalin. Her Dwalin who was always  _there,_ who was always so  _solid_ even when he wasn't.

   She couldn't even hear the sounds anymore. All there was now was the sound of her own screams and of Frerin, going  _"No - NO. Dis, **DIS.** Dis, he's gone - He's gone, he's gone PLEASE Dis - Dis no -"_ And then her own wrecking sobs as she ran back, ran back to where Dwalin was, to where Dwalin was SUPPOSED to be. 

   But there wasn't anything there anymore. There was nothing there anymore but Dwalin lying motionless on the ground, blood pooling on the ground underneath him and  _gods, he shouldn't have come with her._ _She shouldn't have asked, she shouldn't have **said,**_ _"Come with me. Come with me Dwalin. Come away with me please, let's get away!"_

  They were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to live happily ever after and have  _children_ and gods,  _she should have known._ She should have known that Thorin would have come after them, if  _only_ she had considered that too - ! Dis had only assumed that Thorin would ask for them to return...And she had needed to get away...

   But no. They had to run. She  _had_ to convince Dwalin to come away with her and then Frerin had found them which only meant Thorin had found them too...And now Dwalin was dead.

   Irrational. Stupid. Ridiculous. And now he was gone.


End file.
